


A Casual Affair

by xReaper666x



Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xReaper666x/pseuds/xReaper666x
Summary: you meet a drifter in your bar
Relationships: Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Reader, Ezra (Prospect 2018)/You
Kudos: 14





	A Casual Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Smut, violence, swearing, death, 18+
> 
> Fem!Reader
> 
> Requested: Yes - A handsome one-armed man walks into your bar. His flowery diction entices you, so does that handsome face. He’s new in town and you give him a shot on the house and ask for his story. He is more than delighted to tell you but you do have the sinking feeling he’s leaving out the full story. But the more you talk, the less you care. You just want to take him out back and put that quick tongue to another use. It’s not until months into your affair that you learn how deadly he is. Someone makes the mistake of trying to hold up your bar, trying to hold you, hostage, as leverage. 
> 
> requests are open

You used to be a prospector, but after earning enough money to buy a ship and make a pleasant savings nest egg, you quit the race and bought a bar on a small planet, ready for some peace. That’s what it’s been for you lately, peaceful. Occasionally, you miss the violence, danger, and excitement of prospecting, but honestly, you’re happy where you are now. You’ve had the occasional lover, but nothing serious as you don’t feel the need for one, prospecting has turned you into quite the cynic. It wasn’t until the day a handsome stranger with a blonde streak in his hair and one arm entered your bar and that all changed.

“Do you serve food here as well as libations?” He says, grinning.

Looking over him, you can tell immediately his profession and know he’s dangerous, but you didn’t realize just how dangerous he is, at least, not yet.

“Yep, what can I get you?” You ask, pulling out an ordering pad.

“What do you recommend?”

“I’m particular to the (y/favorite food), but it’s my favorite so I’m biased.”

“Then I will have one as well, including a nice frosty beer please.”

Taking his order and retrieving his beer, you set it down in front of him.

“So,” you begin, pouring him a free shot on the house, knowing prospectors tend to need them, “tell me are you just passing through to a new job, or have you retired?”

“Retired?” He asks accepting the shot, slamming it down, and motioning for another.

“From prospecting, I know the type.”

“Ah, well…I guess I’ve retired now.”

“So, have you got any stories to tell? If you do, your food and drink will be on the house tonight.”

“Well then, pull up a chair as I regale you with my latest adventure.” He says, a charming smile breaking out on his handsome face as his coffee-colored eyes begin to sparkle.

As he tells you a story of being stranded on the green by some backstabbing team members, and how his partner killed a young girl's dad and he helped her escape the planet, you feel he’s leaving key bits out, but you don’t seem to care much. His face, body, and flowery speech overrule any problems you may have with him. The more he talks the more you imagine his silver tongue in between your thighs, pleasuring you for as long as you want.

“Do you know where I can find lodging around here?” he asks as his story ends.

“Sorry, the only inn has been full for months,” you say shrugging as his shoulders droop. The more you watch and listen to him, the wetter you get as you imagine him on top of you or you on top of him. “Although, I have a spare room you can stay in.”

He raises an eyebrow as he looks you over with a hungry look in his eye.

“And what kind of payment would you require?” He asks.

“Well for starters you can give me your name…then I think we can work something out.”

“Ezra, my name is Ezra.”

Ezra collects his bags and follows you out the back of the bar, pushing you up against the wall after you lock the door, crushing your lips with his as he runs his hand over your body.

“How far away is your home?” He asks between kisses.

“Turn around,” you reply and watch as he breaks away and spins around.

Behind the bar is a two-story house you had built at the same time as the bar, preferring to be close in case something happens. Once you open your door and tell him to put his bag down, he shoves you against the wall, kissing you deeply and roughly as his hand roams your body, pushing your shirt up and removing it before he pulls your bra down and begins sucking on your nipple while his hand rolls your other nipple in his fingers.

Unhooking your bra you throw it to the ground, unbuttoning your pants and pushing them down along with your panties, you reach out and begin undressing him. Pushing him away from you slightly, you take his hand and lead him to your bedroom. As you approach the bed, he picks you up and lays you down, immediately spreading your legs and burying his face in your core. Using his talented tongue, he parted your lips, savoring your sweetness as he slowly inserted his tongue into your hole. Clamping your thighs around his head, you had to squeeze your eyes shut as well as the pleasure filled you. Ezra's tongue licked every inch of you inside and out, sliding it to your clit, giving it a slight nip before sucking on it and rolling his tongue over you.

“You taste delicious,” he says licking his lips, picking up all the juices from his mouth before returning his head to the previous position.

Squeezing his head tighter, you come on in his mouth, but he doesn’t allow you to come down from your high as he inserts two fingers inside of you. He looks up at you from between your legs and you swear you see him smirk before focusing back on your mound. Moaning your back arches as you wrap your legs around his head, pulling him closer to you, how you’re not sure, but you want him inside you right now. Ezra pumps his fingers faster while you tug on your nipples, massaging your breasts as he makes you whimper in pleasure, a second orgasm seconds away.

“Fuck, Ezra, fuckkkkk,” you scream as you come on his tongue again.

Ezra unwraps your legs from his head and hovers over your body, leaning on one hand.

“Fuck me, now, please,” you beg him.

Ezra pulls you down to the edge of the bed, bending you over the edge. Lining his cock with your tender folds, his tip teases the opening before he thrusts inside, sinking into you inch by inch until his balls press against your ass. He moans at the feeling and you clench around him causing him to gasp. He remains buried in you for a few seconds before pulling back then driving into you again.

“I’ve never felt something this luxurious,” he groans as he pumps into you.

Ezra leans down to kiss you, your tongues exploring each other’s mouths as he fucks you slowly. However, when you separate your lips, he picks up speed, pounding into you like a jackhammer, almost as if his hips had hydraulics attached to them. Digging his fingers into your hip, he fucks you harder and faster than you ever thought possible.

Suddenly he pulls out of you and flips you onto your stomach, returning into your body within seconds. Grunting at the feeling, you bounce your hips back in an attempt to match his pace, grunting with effort as your sweaty bodies crash together repeatedly, your orgasm about to hit.

“In…you…” he pants next to your ear.

“Yes,” you scream in response.

He has two more thrusts before coming inside your pussy, painting your insides with his seed as he stays seated inside you as much as he can. Feeling his warm cum coating spreading throughout your core is all you need to trigger your third orgasm, body convulsing in pleasure as it shakes, your eyes roll back, and all sound disappears. When you finally get your senses back, Ezra is laying on top of you, panting as he breathes into your neck, still planted tightly in your core, his cock twitching every once in a while.

“That was the best fuck I’ve had in a long time,” you gasp.

“I agree wholeheartedly,” he whispers in your ear before pulling out. “Towels?” He asks and you tell him as he walks away, returning with a warm washcloth from your bathroom to clean you up. The two of you snuggling in the bed exhausted with the events of the day.

Waking up, you look at Ezra before sliding up against the headboard bending your knee up so you can rest your arm on it, not caring that your breasts are hanging out at the moment or that the blanket has fallen off you completely. Taking a deep breath, you remember everything the man did to you last night and instantly feel wet again.

“Good morning, kitten,” Ezra says, looking at him from where he’s lying.

“Morning, you hungry?” You ask, his eyes lighting up as if he knew you weren’t asking about food.

“For what you have, always,” he grins.

Letting your knee fall to the side, Ezra immediately digs in, licking up your slit and devouring your core as though he’d been starving and it was the only thing to satiate him. ‘ _Damn this man and his gifted tongue_ ’ you think. He can get you off fast with just his mouth, no fingers needed anywhere else and that is rare.

___________________________________________________

**_*Three Months Later*_ **

You lean against the bar drying glasses as the last patron leaves as well as your employees, your friend giving you a coy smile and wink as she walks out laughing, knowing what’s going on. Currently, your skirt is hiked up over your hips, one leg over Ezra’s shoulder, and his tongue is devouring your pussy.

Letting your head fall back you grip the glass so tightly, it begins to crack in your hand, but you could hardly care about one stupid cup as your orgasm begins to hit its crest. Ezra uses his talented tongue on your clit, your breaths coming in short pants as you tighten your knees around Ezra’s head, reaching one hand down to pull on his hair as his speed picks up, knowing you’re close. As you come on his tongue, you pull his hair so tight, you’re sure he’ll have bald spots when you let go. Finishing and panting heavily, you drop your leg from his shoulder as he pulls away.

He stands and spins you around bending you over the bar as he pushes into you hard and fast, pounding away inside you as you screw back onto his cock. As you bounce on him and he keeps a tight grip on your hips, the two of you are completely unaware of the man watching outside the window, waiting for his friends.

Ezra leans forward whispering in your ear before he bites down on your shoulder, his only hand moving to your clit as he rubs it and with those added stimuli, you come around him, shuddering hard as he cusses and comes inside of you, filling your womb with his seed.

“Holy fuck,” you gasp as he begins to slide out.

Just then, the door is kicked in as seven men charge in with weapons. Ezra pulls your skirt down, and you stand tall in front of him as the men point their weapons at you.

“Tell me little lady, how much for a ride?” The man in the middle with green and brown teeth asks you, looking at you like you’re a piece of meat.

“Way out of your price range, besides you have to have teeth that don’t look like something pulled out of a sewer, so fuck off!” You snap back, hand carefully gripping the handle of one of the guns under the bar.

“Well then, we’ll just have to take it for free, I’m sure my men would enjoy that better,” he sneers angrily, then looks at Ezra, “how good does she feel inside, huh? From the look on your face a few minutes ago, I’m sure it’s a magical place to park.”

Motioning for his men to grab you, they charge forward as you pull your gun and point it at the leader. A shot rings out and hits green teeth in the middle of the forehead, only it wasn’t from your gun, looking to your side, you see Ezra holding his weapon and smoke coming from the end of it. With a deadly look, you’ve never seen on his face before he points his weapon to the two men on his left, staring them down as they freeze.

“Now I believe the lady said ‘fuck off’ so if you even think of stealing anything from this place, destroying any piece of property, or laying a hand on her, I will kill you slowly and painfully. And by that I mean I will shoot out your knee caps and elbows, flay the skin from your body, before finally killing you after a few hours, letting you suffer until then, so I suggest you leave. NOW!” Ezra demands, not removing his eyes from the scum in front of you.

They all seem nervous, but one lunges forward, receiving a bullet through the chest before Ezra realigns his weapon to the others. Slowly, they back out of the bar before running away, allowing Ezra to lower the thrower and turn to you smiling.

“Sorry about that kitten, I know you could take care of yourself, but I felt the need to be a gentleman and defend your honor.” He says lowering his weapon onto the bar.

“You’re more dangerous than I thought,” you respond, giving him an appraising look with your eyebrow arched. “I knew you were dangerous and probably killed people, but that speech was…something else. Would you have really done all that?”

“For you? In a heartbeat.”

“Well…how about we clean up, dump these bodies for someone else to clean up and you tell me the more dangerous aspects of your adventures, and maybe I’ll tell you mine.”


End file.
